


A blessing and a curse

by Krizariel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanart, Fantasy, M/M, Soulmates, Victuuri Gift Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krizariel/pseuds/Krizariel
Summary: Soulmarks are a blessing and a curse. In this world, very little is known about soulmates and how they actually work. One thing is known though: The first is that finding your soulmate will grant you a great source of power. Together, you are a complete being an thus, both are stronger. However if you stay away from your soulmate a soulmark will start to grow, thus making each person weak. Once the soulmark covers half of each other's body, both beings will die. In the brink of war and full of mistrust, each Kingdom implemented this law in order to protect their citizens from meeting their doom: "No citizen may leave the the safety of the kingdom unless they had special permission for doing so. If anyone leaves, it would be considered treason." Finding your soulmate in your own kingdom was rare, only a few were lucky enough. As such, most citizens grew afraid of leaving the safety of the kingdom walls. This way, war was avoided and a fake peace took place for many years. Until a young prince wielder of ice powers and a young doctor apprentice from the neighboring kingdom met and two unnoticeable soulmarks in the shape of rings appeared on their fingers.





	A blessing and a curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mumblingcanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumblingcanadian/gifts).



> This is for Rachel aka mumbling canadian and also found at quietquillsstuff.tumblr.com :D.  
> I actually have a real short story that goes along with this fanart and honestly is not that I want to make you suffer or something like that, I am just out of the country and had some terribly busy weeks so couldn't find the time to write the proper drabble that goes along this story. So, consider this part one of the gift. I noticed that you like fluff stuff and I realized later that the drawing is a bit angsty... but I promise you it does have a happy ending! Really!


End file.
